


Back To You

by atelophobixx



Series: GGAD through and through [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gellert is good and has a heart, Implied Sexual Content, Inspiration from Reign, Kissing, M/M, Summer 1899, Triwizard Tournament, VERY Out of Character, Young Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), out of character much ?, they move quickly, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelophobixx/pseuds/atelophobixx
Summary: Caught up in the blissful and careless nature of youth, Albus finds his heart opening up to another; and even in the cold winter breeze, under the warmth of the sun, the Gryffindor student’s heart finds itself being ensnared into something that is far more than infatuation. (Triwizard AU, takes place during the Yule Ball.)





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the feather scene in Reign (ep. 1, season 1); thus this will be a ‘true’ canon divergence tale. This was meant to be a fun and joyful story, rather than angst and whatnot. 
> 
> Also, some changes were made to better accommodate the nature of this story. More will be explained in the end notes. Enjoy~
> 
> Italicised indicates it is a past event.

Snow fell over Hogwarts’ school grounds as young wizards and witches began to get ready for the height of the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball. Many of the girls and boys had already found suitable partners to accompany them to the dance; however, this hadn’t remained the case with one Gryffindor who was still without a date for the evening. Letting out a quiet sigh, the red headed boy looked at his reflection in the mirror of the dorm he shared with his close friend Elphias Doge.

‘Albus, we have to be going soon. You especially should be going, seeing as you are the Hogwarts champion,’ spoke the brown haired boy who was adjusting his tie for the dance.

‘I have come to realise that, I just don’t look forward to this all that much,’ replied Albus whilst fiddling about with his blazer.

‘Come on, Al. You couldn’t have tried just a bit more to find a partner for the dance tonight ? I hear even that git of a champion from Durmstrang found a partner,’ spoke Elphias as he put his hands in his trouser pockets.

‘Oh ? Gell- Grindelwald found a partner to the dance ?’ asked Albus, in a somewhat weary tone, and realising his mistake he quickly closed off his heart again and added on, ‘That’s quite funny seeing as he was going about the halls speaking how he was too good for anyone to dance with him. So full of himself, isn’t he ?’ 

‘Al- since when did you care about what Grindelwald was doing ? Oh, never mind that, let’s head off,’ finished Elphias before taking his friend by the arm and dragging him out of the Gryffindor dorms and common area. 

On the way to the Great Hall, Albus looked around and saw all of his fellow classmates dressed up along with others from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang. They all looked quite lovely in their dress robes, thus making Albus feel more insecure in his own robes due to the fact that attention would be focused on him and the other champions. Thinking more about it, Albus just got himself more and more nervous about being in the centre of attention, especially without a partner. Seemingly lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that Elphias was snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

‘Albus ! Hello ? Are you okay ? The headmaster has called for all the champions to show before the Great Hall to walk in,’ snapped Elphias. 

Getting a grip on himself, Albus nodded before racing off and trying to make an attempt of not stumbling on his dress robes. Once at the doors of the Great Hall, he found himself glancing at the other schools’ champions, Vinda Rosier and the infamous Gellert Grindelwald, and sure enough, they had become each other’s partners. Vinda was wearing a magnificent green coloured gown and Gellert was wearing the standard crimson red Durmstrang dress uniform. And though both Rosier and Grindelwald were partners for the ball, it was a touch difficult to recognise them as being such, for their arms were barely linked and they weren’t even making eye contact. Swallowing, Albus felt very out of place and he was beginning to wonder if he should’ve just dealt with the rumours of him and Elphias being a couple just to avoid this current situation, however it was far too late for that now. 

Soon enough, the headmaster called them into the Great Hall. Quickly, Gellert turned his head to look over his shoulder and let his face grace into a small, mischievous smile that was aimed towards the Hogwarts champion before turning frontward to walk in. 

‘Is he trying to poke at me for not having a partner ?’ Albus nearly cursed in his head as he pathetically walked into the hall, head bowed somewhat down in shame from the eyes all questioning his lack of date, per se. 

Once at the centre of the hall, Albus found himself and the other champions being photographed, and oh how he wished it would all just stop for a moment. As if the world were simply against him this evening already, it secured that thought in the auburn haired boy’s mind as the music started and he was expected to dance. Slightly panicking, Albus’ blue eyes scanned the area and he most regrettably stumbled upon his brother who was shaking his head and had his fingers pinched around the bridge of his nose. As if reading his younger brother’s mumbling lips, Albus picked out, ‘Albus, what the hell are you doing ?’ And to be fair ? Albus hadn’t the idea himself before turning to disappear into the crowd of the three schools’ students for he had decided he would explain his lack of dancing during the champions’ dance to the headmaster later on. Yes, normally Albus Dumbledore was rule abiding and did his best to maintain his reputation along with his entire family’s after the incident with his father, and then Hogwarts’ reputation; but in the moment, this certain humiliation was quickly eating up that Gryffindor courage that he had. 

As if a miracle had been magicked, the music changed and some students had circled about in the centre of the Great Hall in a cheerful and not quite-so formal type dancing. Albus blinked as he was surrounded, and he turned himself around to see what exactly was going on, but quickly found himself dragged into the dance with fellow students from the various European wizarding schools. Seeing as his luck had changed, Albus couldn’t help but let out a smile for that seemingly lost childish playfulness that he had suppressed for quite some time had finally come out and gotten loose. Still spinning around with the many girls and boys in the circle, he could hear the numerous professors discussing how they had lost complete control over the Yule Ball, but it didn’t seem to matter at all to the students, not at all in the slightest. 

‘Who is responsible for this ?’ said one professor to another as they were all discussing who it possibly could have been. 

With one more spin around, Albus found himself stopping for a moment as his ocean blue eyes met with his brother’s once again. The look on Aberforth’s face was far from approval and that settling gaze of disapproval turned into confusion as he looked up. Curious to what his own younger brother was seeing, Albus turned his head around and upward to see feathers coming down in a delicate dance onto the students dancing below. The Gryffindor student had an almost a blissful gaze as he fell into a memory that was playing in his head. 

_Upon the three champions having been chosen by the Goblet of Fire, they were promptly asked to bond with each other (for the sake of peace and friendship amongst the three wizarding schools), thus they found themselves placed into a room by their rightful headmasters. With the clock on the side ticking back and forth, there still had been nothing but silence amongst them all._

_‘What do you suggest we chat about ?’ asked Albus courageously as he tried to break the silence that was becoming more and more awkward by the second._

_‘I suggest you two boys get along, for I have no interest in interacting with the lot of you,’ replied Vinda coldly as she stood to take her leave._

_‘I have no interest in staying here either, Vinda-’ spoke Gellert whilst also standing to leave, ‘I’m leaving as well.’_

_In the dim light of the candles that were in the room, Dumbledore could see something glitter on Grindelwald’s neck, but that thought was swiftly interrupted by the sound of the door closing. Left alone with the Durmstrang champion, Albus took a brief close inspection on the object that seemed to adorn Gellert’s neck, and upon closer inspection he found it to be a necklace with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows._

_Intrigued, the Gryffindor student began to talk to the other, hoping he hadn’t begun to leave the room just yet, ‘I see you’re wearing the sign of the Deathly Hallows. I have yet to know anyone who knows of its true significance, perhaps, you do ?’_

_The blonde haired male let his two different coloured eyes blink in surprise as he took his seat again._

_‘Yes, I take a great interest in the Hallows,’ said Gellert as he crossed his legs and began to talk with the Hogwarts champion about the Deathly Hallows that seemed to entice them both so much._

_Quite some hours had passed and both Gellert and Albus had come to realise the brilliance of the other, both being some of the most legendary students each of the schools had. Albus found himself walking with Gellert back to the Durmstrang ship, for the blonde had stated he wished to show Albus something. Thus the two of them were in Gellert’s room which, much to Albus’ surprise, was just Gellert’s. The Durmstrang champion walked in and waved for Albus to settle in before reaching into a case and pulling out a book._

_‘Shall we research ?’ asked the blonde to the auburn haired one._

_Nodding, Albus took a seat on the bed and Gellert promptly settled down next to them. Studying the book together and arguing about this and that, more time had passed and soon that intellectual arguing turned into laughter. That was, until Gellert whacked a pillow to Albus’ head, thus briefly silencing his current partner in crime._

_‘Shut it, Al. We both know that I am right,’ he laughed as he took the pillow into his lap. ___

_‘No, Gell, I do believe that I am the one who is correct,’ retorted Albus after getting briefly smothered with the pillow._

_Taking another ginormous pillow from Gellert’s bed, the auburn haired student threw it against Gellert’s face as well with an equally playful smile and laugh. The small pillow fight amongst two of the three champions continued onward and soon the two boys had found themselves jumping about on the bed. Childhood innocence is what it looked like. They were enjoying themselves even as the feathers in the pillows began to pop out, thus making a mess in Gellert’s chambers. Eventually, Albus and Gellert found themselves taking handfuls of the feathers and throwing them into the air, allowing the candlelight cast shadows all over the room in a glorious way. A heartbeat._

Once back in reality, the auburn haired boy found his eyes directed towards Gellert in a joyous smile, and Gellert was smiling back. That was it, another heartbeat. Albus felt his heart explode in warmth he hadn’t felt in so long, thus adding to the pile of emotions that had come across him this Christmas evening. It was in this moment that Grindelwald’s smile had opened his closed heart once more, and this time he felt as if it would stay as open and as free as the feathers that were still raining from above. It was in this moment that Dumbledore could no longer deny his feelings of attraction to Grindelwald. Soon enough, Albus found himself walking towards the Durmstrang student with bright twinkling eyes, Gellert stood there, arms folded behind his back.

‘You did this didn’t you ?’ spoke Dumbledore softly as he tilted his head up slightly to meet the other’s eyes. 

_‘To find greatness, you must travel alone._ You travelled alone here this night, and here I am, that greatness,’ snickered Gellert as he felt Albus nearing him to whack him with his hand. 

‘Gellert Grindelwald, you self centred twat. What on earth did you even do with the Beauxbâtons girl that you were with ? ’ laughed Albus.

‘Oh, she left me to find information about the second event from others; I don’t care all that much,’ replied Grindelwald as he reached a gentle hand to brush away some feathers that were decorating Albus’ auburn coloured curls. 

The evening continued on, the Yule Ball was filled with cheers of delight from nearly all the students, and some of the staff even found themselves dancing as well. Soon the time passed and the ball was coming to a conclusion, thus the Hogwarts and Durmstrang champion made their way out. Albus and Gellert had quite their fill of excitement for the evening and they stumbled on over to the Durmstrang ship and into Gellert’s room. Arms linked, Albus only let go to move to stare out the window when Gellert kicked the door gently shut and then walked over to his side. 

The stars outside were beautiful as they lay blanketed about the midnight black sky and the view took the breath from Albus away as Gellert seemed to catch it. Wrapping his arm around the auburn haired boy’s thin waist, Grindelwald felt Albus lean into the touch. The two of them simply stood there admiring the sky until the Hogwarts student turned himself around to wrap his arms completely around the Durmstrang one. 

‘Thank you, for tonight. It was incredible,’ spoke Dumbledore softly, leaning his head onto Grindelwald’s shoulder. 

‘Mhm,’ hummed out Gellert as he let his eyes lid. 

The silence being overwhelming for his own heart and feeling a touch bold, Albus let his blue eyes twinkle like the stars above as he leant in to gently place a kiss on Gellert’s lips. Hoping his brave gesture would not be for naught, he was pleasantly surprised when Gellert reciprocated the gesture back. Gellert wrapped his arms tighter around Albus’ waist as he pulled him closer, and Albus allowed it all. 

Their lips stayed pressed together even when Albus had pushed Gellert backward and closer to the bed before they both fell onto the mattress below. Gellert was spread under Albus and each of them felt a fire explode in their hearts as their kiss became increasingly passionate. Grindelwald ran his fingers down Dumbledore’s back and thighs before running back up again to undo the bow on his dress robes. Whilst Grindelwald was undoing the bow, the auburn haired male found his fingers frantically unbuttoning Gellert’s crimson red uniform before resting a hand on his chest. Breaking from the kiss, blue eyes met the white and blue coloured eyes of the other as they breathed heavily. 

‘You know, I followed the signs and they all led me back to you. I thought all I felt for you was but an infatuation, a fleeting love. However, I have discovered that this is not the case. They keep winding back to you… back to you, and only you, Gellert. Take me, I don’t mind,’ spoke Albus before pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead and then leaning down on his chest to a warm embrace in the chill of winter. 

**Author's Note:**

> The original scene, from Reign, was sometime during warm weather (I can’t recall exactly when…) But, for the sake of this making a better scene (I suppose), it takes place during the Yule Ball (and after the Yule Ball ;) oops.) 
> 
> I do apologise this story is a touch shorter than the other ones, however, I feel in this case the short and sweet lends itself better here. Quality isn’t about quantity (although the quality of my writing is highly debatable, but shhh please be kind.) I say this as I feel this was a bit rushed.
> 
> Quick explanation though: Gellert and Albus after meeting (upon getting chosen by the Goblet of Fire and having that meeting that included Vinda before she left), had been chatting every now and then. Soon, they both began to harbour feelings for each other, but neither acted upon them until the Yule Ball, and as we can see, Gellert made the first move. These feelings had been building up for a few months, just not acted upon. Vinda was also just there because… Vinda. Though, don’t worry, she didn’t get in the way of the boys :) Gellert somehow found out that Albus was going to be alone at the Yule Ball and he wanted to get involved and fix it, thus he organised the raining of feathers. (Because in this story, Grindelwald has a heart.) 
> 
> This was just supposed to be a fun spur of the moment write up, so it hasn’t been read over nor edited. I’m also sorry for both Grindelwald and Dumbledore being out of character, I hope you all didn’t mind too much. I really just wanted it to be a carefree story for you all to enjoy ! Hope it wasn’t too bad ^^” 
> 
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yegf9ipzYHw


End file.
